Currently available reusable writing boards typically include a stiff backing member, a portion of which is coated with wax which, in turn, is covered by a film which is caused to adhere to the wax by appropriate engagement with a writing implement or stylus as set forth, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,609. As illustrated in said patent, the writing boards typically include a single, stiff backing member which functions like a clipboard.
However, one disadvantage to currently available reusable writing boards is that the magic slate portion or wax/film portion is not provided with any protective covering. Specifically, there is no structure provided to protect the writing surface from engagement by other articles which can result in the placement of extraneous marks on the writing surface. Thus, if a child writes a message or a drawing on the writing surface and desires to transport the reusable writing board to school or to another location, the writing surface can be bumped or engaged by other objects during the transport of the reusable writing board. As a result, extraneous marks or markings will be made on the writing surface which will diminish the quality of the child's message or artwork. Therefore, there is a need for an improved reusable writing board which includes a cover mechanism which would enable the writing board to be moved or transported after a message or artwork is written thereon which would protect the message or artwork from extraneous marks or markings.
In addition to the need for a protective cover for the writing surface, a need arises for a means for locking the protective cover in place during transport and handling. A cover that could become easily removed or open during transport and handling would, of course, be ineffective at protecting the writing surface from extraneous markings. Thus, in addition to a need for a protective cover, there is also a need for a way to lock a protective cover for a reusable writing surface in place during transport and handling.